


一团糟

by RandomForest



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Beta!Dick/Omega!Roy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: Beta!Dick x Omega!Roy警告：提及抹布罗伊
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Roy Harper/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	一团糟

起因是一颗药。他妈的滚走的一颗药。它跟个无法停止的小车轮似的，咕噜噜地从脚边一路滚进小巷，滚到垃圾桶后面。罗伊浑身发软，四肢无力，追着它时比踩着融化的橡皮泥还费劲。

眼前的世界变得逼仄，他蹲下来，爬行着伸手，试着够到那颗药。垃圾桶旁的墙洞仿佛一个艳丽诡谲的万花筒。罗伊困倦地眨着眼，注意力分散，不由地贴近了去看那里面是个怎样的世界。

无数的昆虫翅膀在扇动，它们在明暗光线下显出不同的色彩与花纹，一圈圈涟漪般放大，接着又急剧收缩，变成一支羽箭。那白绒绒的小东西有了温度与心跳，挣动着，陡然伸出一对白翅膀。新生的小鸟振翅而飞，它自由了，飞向火橙色的天空。

罗伊揉了揉眼睛，不确定自己清醒。他进去的时候是下午，醒来已是凌晨——接近佛晓。他现在也并非身处小巷，而是一个安全屋。有电视，冰箱，床，沙发……还附加一个夜翼。

身穿英雄制服的年轻人居高临下望着他，身上覆着露水和夜晚城市的气味。罗伊的心脏阵阵紧缩，几乎难以承受如此纯净的味道。

“真不敢相信。”对方以“投掷”的方式舒出一口气。好极了，这是他气到极点时才会有的冷笑，罗伊很荣幸自己是其中一位见证人。

“呃……我在哪儿？”罗伊仰躺在沙发上，嗓音沙哑难辨。他暂时还感觉不到自己的身体，于是心安理得地继续躺着：“你为什么在这儿？”

“你给我打电话了，记得吗？”迪克大概在夜巡，还未换下制服，罗伊看不清他眼罩后的双眼，但也不难揣测他的神情，“你当然不记得。”

罗伊身体里的每一个细胞都没睡醒，它们懒洋洋的，像浸泡在阳光大海里的水母。他听着烦人的鸟男孩窸窸窣窣地翻动着手边的塑料袋，放大了几倍的声音折磨着他。

“帮帮忙，能不能让我安静会儿？”罗伊捂着耳朵，他的双手一点劲儿也没有，光是完成这项动作就叫他精疲力尽。

迪克拆开一个窄长的盒子，把里面的物体扔到罗伊的胸口上。

“嘿！”罗伊想要控诉他的粗鲁，但三秒后他看清楚了那东西。

那是一支验孕棒。

他感到太阳穴刺痛，喉间烧灼。他摇着头，闭上眼缓解酸涩不堪的眼池。身体缓慢地找回四肢存在的知觉，他把它拎起来，吃力地够到桌面，想让它离得能多远有多远，但这一动作也迅速被制止了。

迪克攥着他的手腕，那力道终于让罗伊有所感觉。感觉……还活着。

“要我告诉你发生了什么吗？”

“冷静，混蛋翼，”罗伊轻声哼哼，“我不是你的犯人。”

他丝毫不放松地拽着他，把他从沙发上拖起来，一路拖向卫生间，就像对待一个活该被拷问的罪犯。迪克很幸运，罗伊过了发火的那个时间段，他又累又打不起精神，实在没空应对这精神抖擞的少年英雄。

他把他扔进了放满水的浴缸里，罗伊使劲地闭眼，做好被冻死的准备——但迎接他的竟是温水。

不止如此，空气中氲着淡淡的柑橘味湿气。

他惊讶地撩起湿软的头发，躺在丝绸般柔软和暖意的水池中仰望着迪克。

“洗干净，然后测一下自己是否怀孕，”迪克的语气重新冷却下来，“晚些时候，我会带你去医院做个检查。”

“双重检查？”罗伊按着自己排布着肌肉的腹部，笑了笑，“我不认为……”

“检查你有没有染上性病。”

罗伊脸色煞白，他搭在浴缸边沿的手指显而易见地颤抖起来。他急促地喘着气，根本无法控制自己。他吃力地，用尖锐到刺耳的嗓音问：“你为什么关心。”

“你让多少人碰了你？”迪克半俯下身，拉近了两人的距离。罗伊持续呼出抖动的热气，就好像他濒临某种边界线。

迪克蹲下来，确保他们视线平齐。他摘下了眼罩，那双如水洗过的眼珠深蓝、明净。

“你还记得吗？”

罗伊脏兮兮的衬衫在水里漂动，像一团无辜的植物。他低下头，望着酒渍，血溅出的圆点，泥水污迹……以及凝结着的干涸的精液。零碎的记忆在一瞬间倒灌进他的脑海。他记起几个alpha脱掉了他的裤子，他们没费心思去做扩张是因为他已经湿透。他的身体被毒品浸淫，发情期再也没有规律，他在毫无知觉时发情，吸引来alpha们享受免费的大餐。

他正嗨着的时候，世间的一切都是如此温柔，那颗找不到的药片化作了墙上的一个洞，一个美妙的万花筒。Alpha们恶意的操弄和折磨也变成他高潮的源泉，他们下流的辱骂变为真诚的赞美。他就只是……快乐。真心实意地感激所有人都对他那么好。

那本该是一场残酷的轮奸。他们一个接一个地插进他红肿的生殖腔，胀起粗大的肉结，射满他的子宫。他们甚至有两个人同时操他，同时成结，只为了看他的穴能吃下多大的东西，他们咬他的腺体，逼他发出不堪的哭叫，肆意地扇打他的阴部。

他除了快感什么都体会不到。没有羞辱，没有强迫。他被各种alpha信息素冲击得浑身打颤，不断地潮喷，把地面都浇湿。那之后他们可能在真心实意地赞叹了，他是一个多么优秀的免费婊子啊。

“过来，omega，张开你的嘴。”其中一个男人把阴茎捅进他嘴里，龟头在喉间都压出形状。罗伊努力地吞进去，湿滑的触感到处都是，有人在蹭他的颈窝和腋下，还有腿弯……他上翻着眼球，在又一次被插进子宫时尿了出来。他们大笑着，毫不在意地继续使用他。

中途罗伊彻底失去了意识。后来他醒了，是因为有个人在逗他。“红发男孩，你真可爱。让我亲一下。”

罗伊乖顺地微张着嘴挨近了，在他期望着能得到一个温情的吻时，降下的却是一个巴掌。那一掌打得他耳边长鸣，像是冰刀划伤了他的嘴角，他流血了。

“我不记得了。”罗伊忽然重击了冒着水汽的墙面，“别他妈让我想！！”

迪克并没有被吓到。他保持安静，仍维持着原来的姿势，蹲着，离得很近。这不具备攻击性的模样并没有赢得罗伊的信任，相反，他感到被剥光，被入侵。

“我花了很长时间清理你的……”

“闭嘴！”

“好吧。”迪克举平双手，呈现出真正的无害姿态，“如果你是想叫我滚开。”

“滚开！”

迪克一刻没有逗留，他站起身便往外走。他同情他朋友的遭遇，也认为自己确实该给他一点空间。或许是自己逼得太紧了。但是公平地想一想，接到好友神志不清的求助电话，追踪他的位置，再将他（不省人事、遍体鳞伤）带回家清理干净……这体验并不是太好。他发火了，他一时控制不了情绪——是他的错。但他真的不知道罗伊怎么会让自己落得这个地步。他怎么敢让自己受这种伤害？

迪克没有机会继续想下去了，因为他听到不寻常的脚步声和水滴声响。

一地的水痕和脚印。浑身湿透的omega一瘸一拐地追着他的脚步出来了。他的情绪起伏太大，十几秒前还在发火，现在却表现得像只被抛弃的跛脚小狗。

他难以自控地倒抽着气，绝望与惧怕扭曲了他的面孔。他双手发抖，不知所措，像一团燃烧又被浇灭的火，不知该怒骂还是痛泣。

“别走，迪克。对不起，我不是故意那样的……别离开我，好吗？求你了，这都是我的错，我……”他抬手捂着眼睛，好像哭了，“我不知道该怎么办，我身上都发生了什么？为什么每个人都离我而去？天啊，我到底有什么问题……”

“嘿……我没走，罗伊，我只想给你留点空间。”迪克走近他，伸出双手，不确定是否应该触碰他，他看起来太破碎了。但最终他还是握住了他颤栗的肩膀，轻声道：“好了，没事的。如果你不想，我就不会走的。”

“如果我说了我不想你走，你就不会……？”罗伊迟疑地望着他。

“当然。”如果迪克是alpha，他一定会释放出信息素安抚他——比语言更直接有效。不过真那样的话他们大概很快就会开始做爱了……所以很幸运，迪克只是beta。

“……你今天都会待在这儿？”罗伊吸了吸鼻子。

“这可不一定，还得带你去医院。”

罗伊咬住了嘴唇，默认了。

“让我们先把澡洗完？”迪克探出手，尽可能不冒犯地扶住他的腰侧。

“呃……嗯。”他没什么反应，对于迪克的触碰感到十分自然。事实上，在迪克保证自己不会离去后，他的精神又快速地松弛了。这真奇怪，他变得完全像个患得患失的孩子。还好眼下乖乖的，至少他可以帮他顺利地冲个澡。

湿漉漉的罗伊十分依赖地挨着他。他仅靠自己还站不稳，有小幅的痉挛。迪克接纳了他，这肮脏的，可怜的，散发着柑橘热气的、纯真又破碎的他的好友，正安然无恙地休憩在他的臂膀之间。

“你真是一团糟。”迪克温柔地说。

FIN


End file.
